Mas alla de la muerte
by bella-katherine
Summary: Tuvo que ser necesario recorrer la vida para verla feliz… Porque ella era su prioridad, porque ella siempre seria su gran amor a pesar de todo.   One-Shot


Más allá de la Muerte

La miro mientras ella caminaba el medio del parque. Se veía tan linda con su cabello cobrizo y los bucles cubriéndole la espalda. Se veía tan elegante y tenía aquel toque de sensualidad que era único y característico de ella. Aquel vestido un poco más arriba de la rodilla la hacía verse perfecta. Porque en sí, para él toda ella era perfecta. Cada uno de sus detalles y cada uno de sus movimientos. Cada paso que daba, cada sonrisa que tenía. Como anhelaba tenerla nuevamente entre sus brazos.

Vio como se acercaba cada vez más a él. No se preocupaba, no le pondría atención de todos modos.

El aire movió su cabello e hizo que el vestido se pegara a su cuerpo mostrando su perfecta cintura. Su perfecto cuerpo. La esencia de ella llego a sus fosas nasales y el aprovecho para absorber su aroma, para tenerlo por lo menos, porque era lo único que podía tener de ella. Aquella exquisita esencia que era un olor perfecto que podría comparar con el paraíso. Él lo sabía. Paso a su frente como muchas otras veces. Él comenzó a seguirla, era lo que siempre hacia. No sabía cuál sería su destino esta vez, pero donde ella fuera él iría.

Tenía ganas de abrazarla, de besarla, de decirle te amo mientras le hacía el amor.

Solo se conformo con el hecho de seguir su paso. Llegaron a una avenida muy concurrida de los Ángeles. El calor era abrazador, pero a él no le preocupaba mucho, porque era inmune a todo eso mientras estuviera cerca de ella. Ambos cruzaron aquella venida. Bueno, Jacob aun detrás de ella. Lo más importante era protegerla. Varias calles más caminaron, Jake sabía que a ella le gustaba caminar, le parecía entretenido, romántico, mientras todos los observaban.

Llegaron frente a un lugar al cual Jake no recordaba que ella visitara mucho. Era una hermosa cafetería, una muy hermosa cafetería. Ella entro y Jake hizo lo mismo. Renesmee se dirigió a una mesa, a la más alejada del montón de gente que había ahí dentro. Ella era así, le gustaba estar alejada mientras disfrutaba de algún buen aperitivo, de un caliente café. Ella extraña, ella podía tomar algo caliente en estos tiempos de calor. Pero para Jake eso no era diferente, aquellos pequeños detalles la hacían especial, porque ella en si era especial.

Un mesero llego a atenderla. Jake observaba desde unas mesas alejadas. Ella hizo su pedido, podía imaginarse que era lo que había pedido, apostaría lo que fuera. El mesero fue y minutos más tardes regreso, la taza de café humeante y un pay de manzana. Renesmee le sonrió al mesero y este le sonrió mientras la observaba de una forma indebida. A Jake le ardió la sangre. No tenia aquel hombre porque mirarla así. Pero sin que dijera ni hiciera nada el mesero solamente se alejo y le dijo algo tan simple como: "Estoy para lo que se te ofrezca". 

Renesmee era inocente. Era una niña al final de cuentas, o tal vez no era así, pero para Jake siempre seria su niña.

Jake vio como Renesmee comenzaba a disfrutar de sus alimentos, tenía un hermoso detalle al comer. Se marcaban aquellos hoyuelos en sus mejillas. Como si sonriera. Jake podía estar toda la tarde así, admirándola mientras hiciera cualquier cosa. La gente seguía entrando y saliendo del lugar, pero Jake no le tomaba mucha atención a aquella gente porque tenía algo más importante que hacer, ver a Renesmee. Su niña, su pequeña…

El entrecejo de Jake se frunció cuando un tipo estaba a la espalda de Renesmee. Nunca lo había visto, parecía querer sorprenderla. Los puños de Jake se cerraron cuando él la tomo por la espalda y le tapo los ojos. Vio como Renesmee se sobresalto mientras trataba de tomar las manos de quien le cubría los ojos, Jake se sintió impotente, porque sabía que no se podía acercar, eso no estaba permitido. Pero de un momento a otro todo fue diferente, se escuchaba la risa de Renesmee, ella se divertía mientras el otro hombre aun le cubría los ojos. Jacob se puso de pie y de un segundo a otro sintió una mano sobre su hombro. Se giro inmediatamente y solo vio a una mujer negarle. A pesar de todo, su madre siempre tenía que ponerle los pies sobre la tierra.

Jake se quedo así de pie. Aquel hombre descubrió los ojos de Nessie, su Nessie y ella se puso de pie y mientras lograba enfocarlo vio como se formaba una enorme sonrisa en sus labios… Renesmee pareció pensar lo que iba a hacer, se veía temerosa y segundos después ella se supo de pie y abrazo al sujeto mientras ella la levantaba en el aire. _Ella se ve feliz._

Sentí un dolor en el corazón no creyó que fuera posible. Un vacio enorme mientras veía como un hombre que no fuera él acariciaba con devoción la cintura de Renesmee. De su Nessie. No estaba permitido tocarla así, ese era el caso, aquel tipo no era nadie para poder tocarla así. La impotencia de no poder hacer nada cayó sobre los hombros de Jake… Solo los observo, digno masoquista de amor. Renesmee se separo de él después de que estuvieran unos largos segundos abrazados, apenas la distancia se hacía presente entre sus rostros, ella sonrió tan abiertamente que hasta dolía verla, así, tan feliz.

Vio a ambos respirar cerca del otro y cerró los ojos al ver como ella, su tan apreciada mujer, su niña hecha mujer besaba a otro hombro con tanto cariño como alguna vez lo hizo con él. Jake no podía llorar, sabía que ese era uno de los recursos, solo sintió sus ojos arder y en la garganta formarse un nudo. Se dejo caer en la silla, fue su único sustento, su único apoyo mientras sentía como se desmoronaba a su alrededor.

—Sabias que esto algún día tenía que pasar… — le susurro su madre a su espalda.

Si, el lo sabía, y por ese mismo motivo es porque tanto le dolía. Los segundos parecían convertirse en horas, aunque Jake sabía que seguían siendo segundos. El instante más largo de su vida, si es que se le podía llamar así… Renesmee se abrazo al sujeto, la envidia le corroía por todo el cuerpo. Jake sabía que nunca la podría tener así. Nunca.

El tiempo comenzó a correr, Renesmee y _él_ nuevamente habían tomado asiento, platicaban y ella se sonrojaba con cada una de sus palabras. Jake sabía que ahora definitivamente la había perdido para siempre, sabía que desde hace un año esto pudo haber pasado. Jake mostro una mueca, una sonrisa melancólica, era hora de aceptar las cosas como eran. Era hora de marcharse, pero antes tenía que hacer algo muy importante.

Vio como aquel hombre se levanto, leyó en sus labios un _te quiero_ dedicado para Renesmee, y la única respuesta que ella emitió un nuevo sonrojo más intensificado. Aquel tipo pasó a su lado, no prestándole la mayor atención, sabía que eso no era necesario no podría prestarle atención… Jake se puso de pie, una última vez iba a romper las reglas. Comenzó a caminar detrás del tipo, sintió como una mano tomo la suya y lo detuvo. Volteo a verla.

—Sabes que no puedes hacer eso. No tienes porque hacer esto Jake. — la mujer que sostenía su mano lo miro con ojos suplicantes, implorándole de una manera que no cometiera una locura.

—Es hora de irnos. ¿Cierto? — Le pregunto Jake emitiendo de alguna manera la petición de su acompañante. Solo la vio asentir, a eso se resumía todo. — Entonces será una última vez. — Jake le sonrió, una sonrisa tan cálida. Una sonrisa tan autentica, así era Jake.

La mujer lo soltó, lo dejo ir. Jake siguió nuevamente la dirección de aquel hombre, fue hacia los sanitarios, poca gente concurría el lugar, solo en el estaba el hombre de intendencia del lugar. Él hombre le sonrió, de nuevo había regresado… Empujo la puerta y verifico que efectivamente no había nadie más en el lugar. Solo el hombre en uno de los cubículos. Jake se recargo en una de las paredes que se encontraban al lado de los espejos y el lavamanos…, espero mientras escuchaba como el único ruido del agua correr hacia el desagüe. Segundos después salió aquel hombre. Pareció sorprendido al ver a Jake ahí, era claro que sí, porque Jake no había hecho ningún ruido.

—Buenas tardes… — le saludo el hombre a Jake. Jake asintió.

—Disculpe usted. No quiero molestarlo… — Jake llego al lado del hombre mientras este se lavaba las manos… — Mi nombre es Jacob Black… — el hombre lo miro confuso. Parecía raro el hecho de que cualquier persona se te acercara así y solo presentarse.

— ¿Se te ofrece algo? — Le pregunto aquel hombre a Jake. Jake solo le pudo sonreír.

—Solo necesito un momento hablar contigo… — Le contesto Jake seguro de sus palabras. — No pienses mal, solo es algo realmente importante para mí. Como lo sé que es para ti. Me refiero a Renesmee…

— ¿Qué pasa con ella? — le pregunto el hombre a Jake, la impaciencia de sus palabras le hicieron notar a Jake que ella realmente le interesaba.

—Se que… Sales con ella ¿Cierto? — el hombre le asintió. Pareció desconfiado. — No te preocupes, no soy nadie que pueda meterse en su camino, — _ya no… — _Puedo notar que ella es muy importante para ti… Como lo fue alguna vez para mí, como lo sigue siendo para mí. — ante todo la sinceridad era un punto clave para todo esto. Más que mal, Jake no se entrometería.

— ¿Fuiste algún novio de ella? Hermano tengo entendido que hace más de un año ella no tiene novio… — Jake nuevamente le sonrió, no quería que esto se mal interpretara, además, sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo.

—No, yo lo sé… yo se que ahora ella está contigo… Sé que ahora eres alguien importante para ella como yo lo fui alguna vez… Sé que mis palabras sonaran de alguna u otra manera extraña, solo que ahora que estas con ella quiero pedirte el más grande favor. Sé que mis palabras no te son indispensables, pero para mí sí lo son… Solo no quiero que comentas es mismo error que yo alguna vez cometí, no quiero que ella vuelva a sufrir como yo alguna vez la hice sufrir, hoy tienes el cielo en tus manos, ahora que la tienes a ella a tu lado.

Ella dormirá a tu lado, ella es especial en todos los sentidos. Lo sé, ella es perfecta. Cuando despiertes a su lado ella es feliz al recibir un beso, al recibir una caricia. Ama aquellos detalles tan insignificantes, no te pedirá nada a cambio, solo querrá lo mejor para ti. Siempre. Una rosa roja, aquel pequeño objeto la hace delirar de mil maneras. Muchas veces no necesitaras más que eso para volver a enamorarla.

Nunca dudes de su amor, ella es la persona más fiel que en tu vida podrás conocer. Pero tú a cambio nunca pienses en traicionarla, ese es un golpe directo a la forma de matar algo tan especial que ella pueda sentir por ti. Eso la podría matar de una forma lenta, una que incluso te dolerá a ti si es que la amas de verdad… Yo lo sé, yo lo viví…

Aquel hombre miraba sorprendido a Jake, era como dar cada de talle de Renesmee, como si la conociera desde otro punto de vista. Como si la conociera de una forma aun más especial. Pero el hombre parecía confundido. No entendía porque le decía todo esto. Si él estaba aquí de alguna manera esperaba que si le estaba diciendo todo esto era porque la quería de verdad y entonces podía luchar por ella.

—Ya no puedo luchar por ella… — Le contesto Jake. Jake había descifrado de alguna manera todas las ideas que pasaban por la cabeza del hombre. — Yo perdí la oportunidad de luchar por ella hace tiempo. Quiérela, quiérela de verdad. Ella te querrá a ti.

—No entiendo porque me dices todo esto… — el hombre parecía más que confundido, de hecho parecía como si estuviera a punto de sufrir una crisis nerviosa. — Tú la conoces, sabes perfectamente como es, Entonces. No entiendo. Realmente no entiendo.

—Realmente no tienes porque entender, si no solo comprenderla…

El silencio inundo aquel lugar. A Jake se le terminaba el tiempo y era hora de irse.

—Quiero pedirte un último favor… — el hombre que parecía inmerso en sus pensamientos volteo a verlo directamente. Aquel hombre parecía más que confundido y era de esperarse ¿Cómo no estarlo cuando sientes como a tu novia la conoce más un hombre al que tienes al frente? De alguna manera, Nahuel solo pudo asentir. — Dile que siempre cuidare de ella, Que la promesa que le hice alguna vez la voy a cumplir, que esto será para siempre… Que la amare aun más allá de la muerte…

Nahuel no escucho nada más. Simplemente se sintió un extraño en el baño que ahora se encontraba solo. Jake había abandonado el lugar. Se miro al espejo e inclusive él se encontraba extraño. Lavo su cara, era como si lo necesitara. Tomo una toalla para secarse las manos y después de limpiar su cara lo arrojo al cesto de basura… Salió del baño y afuera todo seguía normal, miro a Renesmee y ella estaba distraída mirando hacia a fuera. Se dirigió al lugar que había ocupado y ella al verlo le sonrió.

— ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? — le pregunto Renesmee mientras lo observaba fijamente. Renesmee sentía Nahuel extraño. Parecía de alguna u otra forma diferente. — ¿Estás bien? — le pregunto para asegurarse. Pero este le asintió.

—Necesito decirte algo… — Renesmee le miro confundida. Era extraño que Nahuel se comportara así. Como si algo extraño le hubiera pasado.

—Dime… — le contesto ella aun estando a la expectativa de lo que pudiera escuchar.

—Hace unos minutos alguien me pido que te dijera algo… — a Renesmee le pareció extraño, ella había estado atenta de la dirección del baño y no había visto entrar a nadie en el más que a Nahuel y el mismo fue el único que salió.

—No te entiendo ¿Qué pasa? — a ella ya no le estaba gustando esto.

— Siempre cuidara de ti, Que la promesa que te hizo alguna vez la voy a cumplir, que esto será para siempre… Te amara aun más allá de la muerte… — Nahuel cito las palabras tal cual se las habían dicho. Él de alguna forma sentía que debería haber sido así.

A Renesmee se le nublo la vista. Sintió como su alma había caído al suelo junto con su corazón. No pudo evitarlo, las lágrimas se hicieron presentes y el hecho de escuchar aquellas palabras fue como un golpe directo a su corazón. Si poder evitarlo sintió como si estuviera con él, como si lo escuchara, como si estuviera de nuevo cuando le dijo aquellas palabras. Como Jake se lo había prometido, siempre iba a estar con ella.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Mientras caminaba, el camino se le hacía difícil, el vestido blanco parecía ser sutil, pero no muy bueno para caminar sobre el pasto… Vislumbro el lugar que buscaba y sintió un hueco en el estomago. Ya había pasado medio año desde que Nahuel le había dicho aquellas palabras. No podía creer que hubiera sido posible, pero nunca le iba a encontrar una explicación para darse una respuesta.

Llego a su destino y miro con nostalgia. Se miro a si misma de reojo, recordando que alguna vez quiso ser con él con quien vistiera de esta forma. Pero eso ya no era posible.

—_Te amo Nessie… para siempre. Más allá de la muerte… —_ fueron las últimas palabras. Sus últimas palabras.

—_No me dejes Jake… no me dejes por favor… — _Ella le había repetido una y otra vez. Implorando al cielo que le mirara, que se aferrara a ella como ella lo hubiera hecho por él. — _Jake… por favor… —_ Ya no podía hablar más, el nudo de su garganta se había hecho tan grande y esta habitación en el hospital le recordaba que los segundos se acaban.

—_Siempre cuidare de ti. Te amare más allá de la muerte… — _Fue lo que él le dijo cuando se dio por vencido. Cuando dio su último respiro. Renesmee se aferro a él, pero ya no podría regresar el tiempo. Ella solo sabía que también lo amaría para siempre.

—Algo me dice que aun te tengo a mi lado… — se arrodillo a un lado. — Siempre serás mi más grande amor… — no pudo evitarlo, sus ojos nuevamente se volvieron a llenar de lagrimas. Apretó el ramo de rosas blancas que traía en la mano. — De alguna forma te fuiste de mi lado… Algún día nos volveremos a encontrar. Lo prometo… — ella también sabía hacer promesas, y esta era la suya, le prometía algún día volver a encontrarlo más allá de la muerte —. Te amo Jake… te amo… — dijo mientras depositaba sobre la tumba el ramo de rosas que había pertenecido hace unas horas a su unión nupcial.

Se levanto y aunque sabía que había dañado el vestido no importaba. El vestido blanco de novia se podría reponer por una caricia de un hombre al amar. Camino y vio como su ahora esposo la esperaba para seguir adelante y mientras atrás dejaba a su amor, a su amor eterno.

Donde aquellas palabras siempre quedarían marcadas…

_Jacob Black._

_Excelente hijo, hermano, amante y amigo._

_14 de enero 1988 – 14 de febrero 2009_

**Bueno, primero que nada, quiero aclarar que esta historia NO es mia, la dueña es esta señorita que tiene DEMACIADO talento .#comment-form Asi que, pues ya, no es mia, pero me encanto y llore como magdalena asi que…aquí la tienen, y también les quiero decir eh informar algo muy importante.**

**No quiero ser de esas sangronas que piden muchos RR antes de publicar, pero que tengo que serlo, puesto que creo que no les interesa nada de lo que publico, es decir, en "Pasion & Odio" tiene 10 cap, y apenas lleva 16 RR, quiero decir, en otras historias, con mucho peores que la mia, y ya llevan los 20 RR con apenas 7 cap, osea, talves lo que yo escribo no les guste, y si es asi, solo díganmelo para dejar de subir, y simplemente subir de otras personas o adaptar libros, solo díganmelo.**

**PSDT: Proximamente publicare "La regla no escrita" claro, con adaptación Bella-Edward. Y sobre "Pasion & Odio" y "La pasión de Troya" bueno, no tengo inspiración, estoy trabajando en un capitulo de "La pasión de troya" ya después seguire con uno de "Pasion y odio"**

**[KristenSwan]'**


End file.
